A treatment machine for containers includes any machine that is suitable for treating containers. Non-limiting examples of treatment machines include filling machines for filling containers with desired content, cleaning machines for cleaning containers, and labeling machines for labeling containers.
WO 2008/145363 A1 teaches a reluctance motor having a hollow bore that is available in its interior. This hollow bore couples to a drive shaft. The drive shaft transmits rotary movements of the drive unit to the manipulation unit.
A manipulation unit can be a starwheel for receiving and storing, on a circumference thereof, containers that are to be filled, cleaned, or labeled. Another example of a manipulation unit is a screw shaft that screws caps to the tops of bottles that are to be closed. A manipulation unit therefore encompasses any unit that holds, grips, cleans, prints on, or otherwise manipulates a container.
The measures disclosed in WO 2008/145363 have proven to be successful in principle. However, there is still a need to make treatment machines smaller. Associated with this is the further need to satisfy hygiene requirements to the greatest extent possible. Container treatment machines need to be cleaned regularly. This requires a compact exterior as well as smooth surfaces to reduce any build-up of dirt and mold.